Revenge
by dodgerxrita
Summary: Read and Find out...


**ENJOY!** X

* * *

Everything was going as it usually had every-day since the Continental Drift. 4 months had past since the Herd defeated Gutt and his band of Pirates. However, one good thing had come from the whole encounter with the Pirates. Diego had finally found his True-Love... Shira. The two had been together since Diego confessed his love for the Saberess, almost 3 months ago. Shira had come out of heat a week ago. After constantly fighting his natural Instincts, Diego managed to get through her Heat cycle without any cubs being bared. This was due to the relationship being in early days... and secretly Diego had a fear of not being a good enough Father. His father had been an amazing one, but he'd been killed by Humans before he could pass his wisdom of Fatherhood down to Diego and his Brothers (Oscar and, Half-brother, Soto).

Upon waking up one morning, Diego found Shira wasn't nestled tightly into his side, as she usually was every morning and night. Now that he thought about it Shira had been acting strangely ever since her heat ended. Hunting alone, going out during the day and not returning until night, Eating more,  
She'd be Moody, Distant, Snappy. It seemed like she was doing everything in her power to avoid Diego and push him away. Why? Was it because they hadn't... you know... during her heat? Could she really be mad at him for that? Sure they'd fallen out about things smaller then that, but if she was mad at  
him for that then she was just being immature. It was WAY more difficult for him then it was for her. Whatever her reasons were, Diego intended to find out. Soon.

Walking out of the herds shared cave, he caught Shira's scent headed into the forest ahead of him. Walking along. he caught the scent of something, or someone familiar heading in the same direction as Shira had gone. Not thinking much about it, he carried on searching for Shira. After a while, he arrived at a large Waterfall. It was here the trail ended, it was like she'd disappeared. Her scent was gone. Leaning down to get a drink, he heard rustling behind him in the  
under-growth. Getting himself into a defensive position, he growled at the bushes... almost daring the intruder to show itself.  
"Hey Softie." Spinning back around, Diego saw_ his_ silver Saberess walking up behind him before pushing her head under his chin, purring loudly.

"What you doing out so early?" Diego asked as he nuzzled her, smiling at the feeling of her licking his chest and under his neck. Diego purred along with Shira.  
"I wanted to get out for some fresh air, what about you?" Shira replied, still purring.  
"Making sure you weren't causing trouble." Diego said sarcastically, earning a slight laugh from the female. Diego loved the sound of her laugh and when she was happy.

The pair lay together by the edge of the water, watching as the water fell down the Waterfall. Diego was curled around Shira, with his foreleg drapped over her stomach pulling her even closer to him.  
"Shira..." Diego asked, almost nervously.  
"Yeah?" Shira licked at Diego's chest again. It took a lot for Diego not to purr, as he was trying to be serious.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" Shira asked curiously. Diego tensed at this. He didn't know how to answer her without getting the cold-shoulder. He had no idea how she'd react.  
"Well, for a few days now you've been acting... I don't know... Uhmm... Different."  
"What do you mean by 'Different'?" Shira imitated Diego's voice for the last part. Diego wished he'd just kept quiet and just let them carry on having a quiet moment by the water. But no, he had to say something. He could tell she wasn't happy about him saying she was being different.  
"Different as in what... Crazy? Stupid? Irrational? What am I being? Yep, she was annoyed. Her eyes were now dead set on him. It was as if she was trying to kill him with her eyes. If looks could kill, he'd be a goner. If she could she would probably shoot daggers out of her eyes and into him. Sighing loudly in annoyance, she pushed Diego's paw off of her, stood up and walked away from him into the bushes.

* * *

After an hour and a half, Diego had caught himself some breakfast and was on his way back to the herd's cave. Whilst walking, he caught familliar scent he'd caught earlier when looking for Shira.

Shira.

What was going on with her? Where had she gone? Why was she being so snappy with Diego? Turning a corner, he saw Shira and Ellie sat by a rock face talking. Shira looked like she was crying. As he was about to walk into the open to go to his girlfriend, Shira spoke up.

"Ellie. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Diego?" She began panting and stressing herself our. Ellie tried to calm her down, but her efforts were in vain. Diego waited to see what was working her up so much away from view, he thought if he went out to her that she wouldn't say what was wrong. Shira began to cry again. "Ellie, I can't do this! Diego, he'll hate me forever. What should I do?"

WHAT! Why would Diego hate her! He loves her! He could never hate her!

"Shira! Slow down, I can't understand what you are saying. Take a deep breath in and tell me again." Shira took a deep breath in... and breathed out. In... and out.  
"Diego. He can tell something is wrong. I don't blame him. I have been pushing him away, he knows there's something up."  
"Why? Why are you pushing him away?"  
"Something happened Ellie. Something bad. And when Diego finds out, he won't forgive me. Ever!"

Diego sat there thinking to himself. **'What is she talking about? What is going on with her?'**

"Shira, what have you done that's so bad?"  
"I... I'm...I'm pregnant." Diego's jaw dropped.  
**'SHE'S WHAT?!'**  
"Shira that's amazing. But why is that so bad, why will he hate you?"  
"Me and Diego haven't... you know."  
"So, are you saying..."  
"Yeah. They aren't Diego's cubs"  
Diego felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Shira, the girl he loved, had betrayed him. And now her betrayal had resulted in a pregnancy. Karma much... He loved her, He thought she loved him. He had to know who he was. His Heartbreak turned into anger. Standing up sharply, he padded out of the bushes, puffing his chest out to make himself look bigger.

Shira's eyes lit up with fear. He looked SERIOUSLY intimidating like that. She ducked lower, a sign of submission.  
"Ellie can you leave us alone?" Diego asked as politely as he could, given the circumstances. Reluctantly, Ellie left the Sabres alone. Looking down at Shira, Diego let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. He wanted to grab her in his arms and beg her to tell him it wasn't true. But by the look on her face when she saw he knew, he could tell there was no point in even trying to pretend that it was false.  
"Well, who is he?" He was trying to stay calm.  
"Diego... I..." She was scared of him in that moment. You couldn't really blame her for that. He was stood over her, angry. And he was bigger and stronger then her.  
"Shira, please, just answer the question." He was struggling to keep himself together. The truth of what was happening had just hit him like a Tidal wave.  
"He's this guy that showed up on the island. He could tell I was in heat... I didn't want to. But he had a pack with him. They said they'd go after you. I love you Diego. Please." She stood up and tried nuzzling him, but he pulled away from her. She saw a small tear in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I... I need time." He turned away from her and walked back into the trees. How could this have happened. Everything was supposed to be fine now. No enemies, no problems. But now it seems that there was an 'enemy' within the herd.  
Diego walked aimlessly around for what felt like eternity. Going over everything in his head. Who was this guy that had stole one of the only good things in his life away from him.

Wait... There it was again. That scent. The one that he'd smelt all day but been unable to put a face on. He thought the scent was following Shira, but she was all the way back down behind him, where he came from. Now it seems, that whatever it was, was following him.  
"Awww. Poor Diego. His little girlfriend wasn't satisfied, so went looking elsewhere. How sad." A sarcastic voice appeared behind him. Diego knew that voice anywhere.  
"Oscar." He said emotionless, turning to face his 'brother'. "So it was you then, the one who got Shira pregnant?"  
Oscar began laughing. "Diego, Diego, Diego. Why would I do that? I mean come on, were family. And anyway, I may have a grudge against you but even I wouldn't take revenge in that way."  
"Then who was it? Zeke..." Diego soon dismissed that idea, Zeke couldn't concentrate on anything besides Mauling something for more then a minute.  
"Think Diego. Who has a grudge against you and doesn't care how he could get that revenge?" Diego still had no clue. Well, he did, but it was impossible.

"DO WE HAVE TO PAINT YOU A PICTURE DIEGO!" A deep voice said from behind Diego. Huh... guess nothing is impossible. Soto. There he was. Nothing had changed, besides the scars on his right side.  
"Sorry about your little girlfriend, my mistake. But..." Diego stood still as Soto walked towards him. He couldn't believe that after all these years, Soto was alive and still wanting revenge. Even worse, he chose to use Shira as his revenge. Diego wouldn't mind if he had attacked him, but instead he chose  
to get the girl he loved pregnant.  
"You could still stop all this from happening. All you gotta do is find her." Diego was confused by what Soto meant by this. 'Gotta find her... What does that mean?'  
Soto got in Diego's ear and whispered. "All you got to do is... wake up."

* * *

Diego's eyes shot open. He was lay in the herds cave. Exactly where he was when he fell asleep. Everything seemed fine, exactly how it was when he fell asleep. But ten he realised, Shira was gone from his side. And worse of all, a familiar scent was in the cave. One that made his stomach curdle. That scent in his home, his girlfriend missing. Soto was alive. And now... It was time for revenge. But Diego would NOT let Shira pay the price for him abandoning his pack. If anything happens to her, if Soto or any of them lay a paw on her... He wouldn't want to be them. Diego roared and woke up the herd.

"Guys. Shira's gone. And Soto is alive... he wants revenge!" All except Manny and Sid had confused expressions. "We gotta get her back! FAST! Soto wants revenge and there is nothing he won't do to get it!"

* * *

**This has to be the longest thing I've written in a while. This is like a tester story. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.**

**Thanks for reading. xx**


End file.
